gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Show Network
The Game Show Network (abbreviated and officially known as GSN) is the premier network for the airing of game shows, both classic and modern. The channel has aired continuously since December 1, 1994. It was rebranded as GSN on March 15, 2004. American Game/Reality Shows aired on GSN GSN Originals *1 vs 100 (2010) *20Q *All-New 3's A Crowd *American Dream Derby *Annie Duke Takes on the World *Baggage *Ballbreakers *Big Saturday Night *Bingo America *Camouflage (2008) *Catch 21 *Chain Reaction (2006) *Cram *Decades *Extreme Dodgeball *Extreme Gong *Fake-A-Date *Friend or Foe? *Grand Slam *GSN Live *Hidden Agenda *Hollywood Showdown (originally PAX, then moved to TV Guide Channel) *How Much is Enough? *I've Got a Secret (2006) *Inquizition *Instant Recall *Jep! *Late Night Liars *Lingo (2002, 2011) *Mall Masters *The Money List *National Lampoon's Funny Money *National Lampoon's Greek Games *The Newlywed Game (2009) *PlayMania *Poker Royale *Quiznation *Russian Roulette *StarFace *Super Decades *That's the Question *Think Like a Cat *Three Card Poker National Tournament Championship *Throut and Neck *Trivia Track *Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck *When Did That Happen? *Who Wants to Be the Governor of California *WinTuition *Without Prejudice *World Blackjack Tour *World Poker Tour *World Series of Blackjack GSN Classics Note: GSN airs at least one episode of all versions of the show unless noted otherwise *1 vs 100 *The $1.98 Beauty Show *The $10,000 Sweep (Unsold Pilot) *3's A Crowd *All About Faces *All About the Opposite Sex *The Amazing Race *Beat the Clock (All except 2002 version) *The Better Sex *Blockbusters *Body Language *Break the Bank (2) *Bullseye *Bumper Stumpers *Camouflage (1980 version) *Card Sharks (All except 2001 version) *Celebrity Charades *Chain Reaction (All except $40,000 eps) *Child's Play *Choose Up Sides *Click *Cop-Out! (Unsold Pilot) *The Dating Game *Deal or No Deal *Debt *The Diamond Head Game *Dog Eat Dog *Dollar a Second (Unsold Pilot) *Double Dare (1) *Double Talk *Family Challenge *Family Feud (All except Anderson and Celebrity episodes) *Eye Guess *The Face is Familiar *Fantasy *The Fun Factory *The Game Game *Get Rich Quick! (Unsold Pilot) *Get the Message *Go *The Gong Show (70's version) *Greed *He Said She Said *Headline Chasers *Hold Everything! *The Hollywood Connection *Hollywood Squares (All except Davidson version) *Hot Potato *I've Got a Secret (All except 1976 and 2000 versions) *It's News to Me *Jackpot! (80s-90s versions) *Jeopardy! *Joker Joker Joker *The Joker's Wild (All except 1990 version) *Juvenile Jury *Let's Make a Deal (1963 & 1984 versions) *Love Connection (Woolery eps) *Match Game (All except 1998 version) *Make the Connection *Monday Night Quarterback (Unsold Pilot) *The Name's The Same *The Newlywed Game (All except Rodriguez and Kroger versions) *Now You See It (Narz only, Chuck Henry does not want his 1989 eps aired) *Number Please *The Parent Game *Pass the Buck *Password (CBS, ABC, Plus, Super) *The Perfect Match *Personality *Play the Percentages *Play Your Hunch *Power of 10 *Press Your Luck *Pyramid ($10k, $20k, Junior, $25k Clark, $100k Clark, 2000) *The Price is Right (All except Davidson version and post 2000 eps) *The Quiz Kids Challenge *The Riddlers (Unsold Pilot) *Rock & Roll Jeopardy! *Ruckus *Says Who? (Unsold Pilot) *Second Guessers (Unsold Pilot) *Shoot For the Stars (Pilot entitled "Shoot the Works") *Shop 'Til You Drop (PAX) *Show Me the Money *Star Search *Storybook Squares *Street Smarts *TattleTales *Tic Tac Dough (Syndicated Martindale/Caldwell eps only) *To Tell the Truth *Treasure Hunt (New and 80's versions) *Trivia Trap *Twenty One (2000 Version) *Two for the Money *Twisters (Unsold Pilot) *The Weakest Link *What's My Line? *Wheel 2000 *Wheel of Fortune (Woolery and NBC/Synd. Sajak eps) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (Philbin/Viera versions) *Win Ben Stein's Money *Win, Lose or Draw (Synd. Version) *Winner Take All *Winning Streak Foreign Shows Aired on GSN Australia *Aussie Millions *Who Dares Wins Links Official Site Category:Game Show and Reality Show Networks